We Got The Power
'We Got the Power '''is the fourteenth episode of Glee: The New Touch and the last episode of the second part of the season. It will be released on December 28, 2013. Plot The Freakshows face off their friends, the magnetics at regionals, and the tension is on. Meanwhile, Grady and Shan finally talk about their feelings while Kat and Sam settle out their relationsip. Songs Episode The Magnetics were gathered up at their choir room, getting ready for regionals.- “Alright, guys, we got all ready, let`s go kick ass.” Angelica said, while everyone nodded, and gathered in a group circle. -The Freakshows were at their classroom getting ready for regionals.- “I know we come off from very little preparation, and that these past few weeks have been tough for some, but we stand together as a group, stronger than ever, forgiving and forgetting our past, and we can do this guys, I trust you all, you got the power.” Nick said, as they all nodded. -Nick, Amy and Ren were having lunch at the teacher`s longue.- -Nick seemed nervous and was swallowing his whole chicken.- “Is everything…. Okay Nick?” Ren asked him, taking a sip of water, while Nick nodded quickly. “Glee club`s competing at regionals tonight.” Amy said, “he`s just getting a little bit nervous. Nick, relax, okay? If you loose, you loose and it`s done, do you even care that much about a trophy?” “It`s not about that, Amy, it`s just that I do feel bad, I really do feel guilty if the kids loose regionals, I mean, we have barely prepared for regionals and their competition is really stiff. I don`t want to make them feel failures, I want them to be proud.” “Honey, they`re proud already, you make them proud.” Amy said, holding Nick`s hand. “Oh, look who we have here! The guy out from Tim Burton`s latest movie! And if it isn`t Ula Dwayne and, Amy, oh, I recognize you from yesterday`s strip club!” Miriam suddenly said, taking a sit. “Ugh, Miriam, what do you want?” Nick asked her. “Oh, Nickleny Nick, for starters I want to get the hell out of this pathetic school.” “Miriam, seriously…” Amy said. “Yeah, yeah, seriously, whatever.” Miriam said, as with slippy hands she lurched inside her purse and took out a cigarette and a lighter, placed the cigarette on her mouth and after many tries, light it up. “You can`t do that.” Amy told her. “Try me.” Miriam said, exhaling smoke all over Amy`s face and grinning. “So, regionals today huh? The sweet dreamy and powerful freakshows go against the fearful magnetics, you nervous, Ula?” “Miriam, get out.” Nick told her. “Oh, but I don`t want to. You`re just like your father Nicholas, each wanting me t get out of the room.” “I have nothing to do with my father.” “Well, I`m too bored with this dull conversation already.” Miriam said, as she stood up and walked away. -Kat was talking with a group of cheerleaders, including Lexie.- “Guys, Wezz is such a hottie, like, the other day we were making out on his bed, and like, he`s such a good kisser, way better than Sean.” Lexie said, as they all started talking rushily while Iris shook her head and walked away. -Sam approached them.- “Kat, can we talk please?” He asked her, while the cheerleaders all laughed. “Ugh, bitches, shut the fuck up, he`s my boyfriend and he`s great and you sluts can all suck it.” Kat said, as she smiled at Sam and they walked together. “Sup?” Kat asked him. “Everything`s good, I think, but I don`t know, sup with you?” “Em, what do you mean?” “I mean that, you`ve been kinda weird lately, I don`t know, it`s like the first time we talk in weeks, and you`re behaving kinda… weird, I don`t know, is everything okay?” -Kat fakily smiled.- “Yeah, everything`s great , Sam, why would you ask that?” “Kat. Stop the shit. Stop faking, I realize when something`s not okay, and you`re not okay, so tell me, what is it?” -Kat stared at the ground.- “What is it, Kat? You can tell me anything.” “It`s just tmi, you know? And regional`s tonight, there`s like no time to tell you now.” “Listen, Kat. I`m here to support you okay?” “Ugh, really, Sam, it`s, it`s just nothing, just leave me alone right now.” “What?” “I just need to be alone right now, ttyl” Kat said, walking away. “Kat… Kat!” Sam yelled, as Kat listened but kept on walking as a tear fell down her face. “''I won`t tell Sam, I don`t want to seem like this victim to him and he already has too much shit with himself to worry about, I love him, but at this moment maybe it`s best if I just don`t tell him. It`s for his own good.” '' -The Freakshows were at the LoveBurst Theater, were regionals were to be held, they all got out of the bus in front of the theater, were they met with The Magnetics.- “Hello, bitchez!” Angelica said, opening her arms as she saw them. “Hey guys” They all said, as they all gathered in a circle. “You guys nervous?” Adam asked them, while he couldn`t stop staring at Ula, who shook her head and menancingly stared at him. -They all shook their heads.- “Well, kinda actually” Rose said, and Angelica smiled at her. “Aaaaaand what about your teacher?” Leni asked them, observing everywhere. “Oh, we don`t have one, we are our own coaches.” Adam said, proudly. “Wut? Really?” “Hey, guys, we should get going inside.” Nick told them as he walked through. “Right, good luck guys!” Leni said and they all wished luck at each other as they walked away into the theater to get ready for their performances, as they walked inside, Leni whispered to Kyle. “We don`t really have a chance of winning, do we?” “Not one.” -Some minutes later, the freakshows were all on their backstage room. They had changed into their performance outfits and were resolving some last touches. The girls were wearing red and black short dresses matched with black stiletto heels, while the boys wore a red dress shirt matched with a black tie, black dress shoes and an optionalblack suit jacket.- “Right, guys, so we all ready?” Nick asked them, and they all nodded. “The Magentics are first, right now, don`t let them get your nerves, okay? I trust all of you, so let`s get going.” -The Freakshows were sitting in the crowded auditorium seats, accompanied by Nick, Amy, Ren and Principal Bell. Kat and Sam were sitting seats apart and Sam kept staring at Kat, although she ignores him and talked with Brandon and Lucas.- “Alright everyone, welcome to the 2014 northeastern regional choir championship!” A young, attractive blonde and blue eyed guys said, while everyone roared. “Hot.” Brandon said, as Lucas slowly punched him and Brandon grinned. “So, for some reason I really don`t know there are only two schools competing this time! And now, let me present our majestic judges! Randomly picked up from OakYouth retirenment house… Martin Jefferson!” -Martin Jefferson, a slender pale man in his eighties, stood up and greeted the crowd as they cheered.- “And please give a warm welcome to fellow judge, Li Horace, national female wrestler champion!” -Li Horace, a big and muscled woman in her fifties, stood up and flexed her muscled to the roaring crowd.- “And, last but of course not least, give a warm welcome to out special judge, miss Paris Hilton!” -Paris Hilton, all dressed in pink and carrying her small Chihuahua, smiled and waved at the crowd.- -Meanwhile the judges were presented, Angelica, Adam and the rest of the Magnetics anxiously stood backstage, ready to begin.- -Adam and Angelica stared at each other, they both nodded.- “Your girlfriend`s right there, isn`t she?” Adam asked her. “She`s not my girlfriend, I do like her, and we kissed, but we`re not together.” Angelica said. -Adam nodded and smiled.- “Ula`s right there.” -Angelica shrugged.- “Even if Ula`s right there, I don`t care, Adam, we can`t let ourselves loose because of our friends, I mean, yeah, they`re cool, but we can`t loose this time, Adam.” -Adam nodded.- “And now, please welcome, from Greenville High School, The Magnetics!” -The crowd roared as the curtains opened, revealing The Magnetics, all dressed in black.- -Angelica walked ahead from the rest of The Magnetics as she sang while behind her, they all did the choreography.- “''I, I feel good, I walk alone, but then I trip over myself and I , I stand up, and then I am okay, but then you print some shit that makes me wanna scream.” -Rose smiled and blushed as she saw Angelica singing there.- “''So do what you want, what you want with my body, do what you want, don`t stop let`s party, so what you want, what you want with my body, do what you want, what you want with my body.”'' -The crowd all started moving and singing along Angelica.- “''Write what you want, say what you want, about me, if you`re wondering, know that I`m not sorry, do what you want, what you want with my body, what you want with my body. You can`t have my heart, and, you won`t use my mind, but, do what you want with my body, do what you want with my body. You can`t stop my voice, cause, you don`t own my life, but do what you want with my body, do what you want with my body.” '' -Adam stepped out from the Magnetics and joined Angelica, staring at her and doing flirting movements at her.- “''Early morning, longer nights, Tom Ford, private flights, crazy schedule, fast life, I wouldn`t trade it in, cause it`s our life, let`s slow down, I could be the drink in your cup, I could be the green in your blunt, your pusher man, yeah I got what you want, you want to escape all of the crazy shit, you`re Marilyn and I`m the president, and I love to hear you sing, girl.” '' ''-''Adam`s and Angelica`s chemistry was unbelievable and the whole crowed moved to the rhythm and roared.- “''Do what I want, what I want with your body, do what I want, what I want with your body, back of the club, taking shots, getting naughty, no invitations it`s a private party, do what I want, what I want with your body. Yeah we takin these haters and we`re roughing em up, and we lay in the club like we don`t give a fuck” '' -Adam joined back the rest of the Magnetics and Angelica passionately sung at the crowd.- “''You can`t have my heart, and you won`t use my mind, but, do what you want with my body, do what you want with my body. You can`t stop my voice, `cause, you don`t own my life, but, do what you want with my body, do what you want with my body. Do what you want with me, what you want with my body, girl. Do what you want with my body, do what you want with my body.”'' -The Magnetics ended their performance to a wild applause from the public and a terrified look from The Freakshows.- “Hottest thing ever.” Lexie said, grinning, while the rest remained in absolute silence. -The Magnetics now started clapping and were joined by the crowd, as they divided themselves into girls and boys and started doing their choreography.- “''It`s going down, I`m yelling timber, you better move, you better dance, let`s make a night, you won`t remember I`ll be the one you won`t forget.” Angelica sang, backed up by the girls. “''The bigger they are, the harder they fall, these big eddy-boys are dig-digy dogs, I have `em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off, twerking in their bras and thongs, timber, face down, booty up, timber, that`s the way we like to. What? Timber. I`m slicker than an oil spill, she say she won`t, but I bet she will, timber. Swing your partner round and round, end of night`s it going down, one more shot, another round, end of night, it`s going down.” Adam sang, energetically staring at Angelica. -The crowd stood up and started dancing to the song.- “''It`s going down, I`m yelling timber, you better move, you better dance, let`s make a night, you won`t remember I`ll be the one you won`t forget.'' “''It`s going down, I`m yelling timber, you better move, you better dance, let`s make a night, you won`t remember I`ll be the one you won`t forget.” '' Angelica sang, dancing along the stage with Adam following her from behind. “''Look up in the sky, it`s a bird, it`s a plane, nah, it`s me, aint a damn thing changed, live in hotels, swing in planes, blessed to say, money aint a thing. Club jumpin like Lebron now, Voli, order another round, homie, we about to clown, why? `cause it`s about to go down. Swing your partner round and round, end of night`s it going down, one more shot, another round, end of night, it`s going down” '' “''“''It`s going down, I`m yelling timber, you better move, you better dance, let`s make a night, you won`t remember I`ll be the one you won`t forget. “''It`s going down, I`m yelling timber, you better move, you better dance, let`s make a night, you won`t remember I`ll be the one you won`t forget.” '' Angelica sang, as the auditorium all clapped and cheered at them. “Alright guys, our turn.” Nick said. -The Freakshows were getting their final arrangements backstage. Shan was very nervous walking from one point to another.- “Shan, you okay?” Grady asked her, and Shan nodded enfrantically. “Yeah, yeah, just nervous.” -Grady grabbed and hold Shan by her shoulders and stared directly at her.- “Listen to me, Shan, you`re great okay? If we don`t win, it doesn`t even matter, we still have each other, we have a lot of other things. And… I have to tell you something, that kinda makes me a little nervous, but yeah, it`s time. The truth is, Shan, I`ve been so stupid, I also realized I wasn`t with the right girl, all the time the right girl was in front of me and I never even realized, this girl was the one closest to my, the one that I listened the most, the one listened me the most, she was always by my side. It is you, Shan, I`ve been so blind, but.. I really do like you… more than… friends.” Grady said, nervous, and Shan was suddenly pale, although she smiled. “Grady, I also like really like you, and…” Shan couldn`t finish the sentence that she and Grady were kissing, and Shan went in absolute shock. -Shan and Grady stopped kissing each other and smiled, and kissed again.- “Come on, we got a performance to do.” Grady said, as they joined the group behind the curtain at the stage. -Shan`s heart was racing, right now digesting everything that suddenly happened, she couldn`t believe it, she couldn`t, she never thought she would have Grady just like that, she thought he would never kiss her, she was completely confused and excited, yet so emotions stuck in her head.- “''Well, anything could happen.” '' She thought. “And now please welcome, from Woodsville High School, The Freakshows!” -The curtain opened revealing The Freakshows all facing back, and they all suddenly turned around. “''Stripped to the waist, we fall into the river.”'' Iris sang, as she moved along the stage while the rest did back-up vocals still on their spots, and covered Andre`s eyes. “''Cover your eyes, so you don`t know the secret I`ve been trying to hide.” '' “We held our breath to see our names are written, on the wreck of `86, that was the year I knew the panic was over.” Leni sang. -The group now all moved.- “''Yes since we found out, since we found out, that anything could happen.”'' Shan sang. “''Anything could happen, anything could happen, anything could happen, anything could happen, anything could happen.”'' The Freakshows all sang, while the crowd started moving along. “''After the war we said we`d fight each together, I guess that`s just what humans do, letting darkness grow as if we need its palette and we need its colour. But now I`ve seen through, and now I know the truth, that anything could happen.”'' Sam sang, trying to avoid staring at Kat. “''Anything could happen, anything could happen, anything could happen, anything could happen, anything could happen.” '' “Baby, I`ll give you everything you need, I`ll give you everything you need, oh, but I don`t think I need you.” Kyle sang. “''Stripped to the waist, we fall into the river, cover your eyes, so you don`t know the secret I`ve been trying to hide.”'' Brandon sang, smiling and staring at Lucas. “''We held our breath to see our names are written, on the wreck of `86, that was the year I knew the panic was over.”'' Lucas sang. “''Yes since we found out, since we found out that anything could happen, anything could happen, anything could happen, anything could happen, anything could”'' The girls all sang, Rose staring at Angelica at the crowd. “''I know it`s gonna be, I know it`s gonna be, I know it`s gonna be I know it`s gonna be, I know it`s gonna be, I know it`s gonna be”'' The Freakshows energitcally sang, captivating the crowd. “''But I don`t think I need you, but I don`t think I need you, but I don`t think I need you.”'' The Freakshows ended the performance to a wild applause from the public. -The lights from the stage suddenly turned off.- “''Let your soul catch the feeling, beautiful and revealing, when love gets control let your heart take a beating, let it pound with the rhythm, hear the sound and be willing to just let go.”'' Kat sang in the darkness. “''I got a feeling, tonight if we give in, let it just take us, the music will guide us, baby where we find it, whenever we lost it, the power of love again.”'' Ula sang in the darkness. -Yellow and red lights suddenly turned on, revealing the Freakshows with their fists raised up.- “''We got the power, we got the power ,We got the power, we got the power, to make you love, we got the power, we got the power.”'' The Freakshows all powerfully sang with their fists raised up, captivating the audience. “''You know what you`re seeking, in your search, you can reach it, every breath that you`re breathing is a beautiful song. Let your heart take a beating, push your love to the ceiling, the power of love is what you`re feeling.”'' Rose sang, while the crowd nodded and moved to the lyrics. -The Freakshows now again all raised their fists to the air and powerfully sang in unison: “''We got the power, we got the power, we got the power, we got the power, to make you love, we got the power, we got the power, to make you love, we got the power.”'' -The Freakshows ended their performance with a standing ovation from the crowd, and they smiled, proudly.- -Some minutes later, the judges were in a private room selecting the winner. They were sitting around a table, while Paris Hilton chewed gum and was texting on her phone.- “Paris, we have to start.” Li told her. “Sorry.” Paris said, as she moved her face next to Li`s and smiled: “instagram!” she said, as she took the picture. “Get the fuck out, Paris, okay, I`ll start.” Li said, “the magnetic were really cool, they were entertainers, got everyone hyped, but I think the freakshows had better vocals and that it was much more powerful.” “I really don`t understand where I am…” Martin Jefferson said, “but… I…think that we heard some music…” “Okay, he`s useless, what do you say, Paris.” “Let`s see, the mag… mag… how do you say it?” “The magnetics” “Oh, right, the manganetics were like so cool! They like, got me so hyped! And those freaks were like… woah, their last performance was like, I don`t know, I almost cried because of all that emotion you know?” “Okay, so now it seems we are coming with a decision.” Li said. -A while later, the freakshows and the magnetics were back on stage, eager to learn the results.- “Okay everyone! Welcome back! And now the moment of truth, the moment you all have been waiting for… the winner of the 2014 northeastern regional school choir championship is….” -The Freakshows all huged each other, waiting to get the results, the magnetic closed their eyes and stared at the ground.- “If we don`t win, guys, I really don`t care, I couldn`t be more proud of you all.” Nick said, patting their backs. “…. The Freakshows!” -The Freakshows suddenly exploded in joy, as confetti filled the skies and they received the trophy. Leni and Kyle huged each other and kissed, Shan and Grady hugged each other, smiling, Brandon and Lucas hugged, Sam stared at Kat, but Kat didn`t stared at him, and Rose stared at Angelica, and she and Adam went to congratulate them, the freakshows were the winners.- Cast Special Guest Star *'Paris Hilton '''as herself Guest Stars *'Hayden Pannettiere 'as Lexie Hope *'Adam Hicks 'as Grady Ewen *'Jessica Kennedy Parker 'as Angelica Dunn *'Denzel Whitaker 'as Adam Wilson *'Dot Marie Jones 'as Li Horace *'Mia Kunis 'as Amy Little *'Iwan Rheon 'as Ren Sayer *'Zoey Deschanel 'as Principal Bell *'Blake Jenner '''as Andre McBridge Polls What doo you think of the episode? I LOVED it I liked it It was okay Meh It SUCKED Which part of the season did you enjoyed more? Part 1 (episodes 1-8) Part 2 (episodes 9-14) Which was your favorite episode of the second part of the season? The New Touch Halloween Special LOVE Indie Soul There Will Be Blood Coming Out We Got The Power Which was your favorite song? DO What U Want Timber Anything Could Happen We Got The Power Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes